Mine
by diegomonchele
Summary: Based on the 'Mine' song and music video, by Taylor Swift. She is a songwriter trying to find her song. He works as a waiter, earning money for college. They find each other in a little town in Louisiana, during a really hot summer, and stuff happens. Monswift.
1. Chapter 1

Water. Ice. Snow. Cold water. _Really_ cold water.

The images attack her as she walks through the door of what seems to be the only bar in southern Louisiana. It's hot, really hot. Especially for a girl who hates hot, sweaty summers. Or summers at all, for that matter.

Taylor had grown up loving the winter days of warm pyjamas, endless cups of coffee, books by the window, and the fireplace they didn't have, but which she would imagine. She preferred Christmas rather than Fourth of July, the nights under four blankets rather than the ones when it was too hot to sleep at all. No, Taylor Swift was no fan of blistering summers.

But there she is now, and when she sees Sookie's, it's like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. She orders a bottle of cold water and sits down in a table in the corner. It takes her a few seconds to notice the boy who's standing next to her.

"So… no food?"

"Um, am, um…" her head isn't working really well because of the heat and because, well, the guy is kind of cute.

"Well, we ran out of_ um_ yesterday, but I can get you some_ am_ if you want to", he jokes.

"Sorry", she laughs. "Can I have an ice cream? Chocolate?"

"Sure", he says. He stands right there, looking at her, as if he was somehow measuring her, calculating something. Finally, like someone who's too scared to jump, but goes for the free fall anyway, he speaks: "So, you're not from here, are you?"

"Um, no, no. Tennessee", she says, and offers him a hand. No, definitely her brain isn't at its finest.

"Well, nice to meet you, Tennessee. Canada", he gives her a handshake. His smile catches her attention. He has been smiling _all_ the time. She likes that.

They stand like that for a few seconds, smiling at each other. It just feels nice. A woman yelling from the kitchen cuts it off.

"I gotta go", he says, "hope I see you around!"

She finishes her ice cream and gets back to the car.

Sookie's was not far from her aunt's house. Taylor was staying with her a few weeks, as a part of her trip to find inspiration. She was a songwriter, but everyone kept telling her that she only wrote songs about high school crushes. That was not entirely true, but she knew that she needed to live, to experience something different to write about. She needed a change. And Bon Temps, a little town in Louisiana, was the best she could afford – anything to get away from home.

By the time the sun goes down, she's unpacking and getting used to what will be her home for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor spends the first few days exploring the town, trying to find _anything _that could make good songwriting material. She doesn't come back to Sookie's until day four, Saturday night, when they're having a party – they do that like every other weekend during summer, just to keep the town alive.

And, actually, it's pretty good: there's food, nice people, cool music… some country song is playing, and she loves it. Aaaand… the Canadian guy is there. He sees her through the crowd and waves at her. She smiles and waves back. Her aunt Anna goes to talk to some friends of hers, and the guy comes to Taylor.

"Good to see you again, Tennessee!"

"Yeah, hi. I'm Taylor, by the way", she laughs.

"Cory." Nice name, she thinks to herself. "So, you're enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah. Well, I mean, there aren't many things to do, but still." She is actually feeling kind of lonely.

"Oh, I can show you the town if you want. There's not much to do here, that's true, but it has some really amazing places, if you know where to look."

Taylor feels relieved. Suddenly, she isn't so alone. "Yeah, that'd be awesome!"

The party goes on and they dance, laugh, and have a great time. They agree to meet at four o´clock next day to go on a picnic together. Taylor is quite excited. She will finally get to do something interesting in Bon Temps.


	3. Chapter 3

They're in Cory's van, driving to a lake. The sun is up, but there are some clouds, so it's hot, but not too much. It's just the perfect day for Taylor. When they arrive, they lie by the water.

"So", Cory starts, "what brings you to Bon Temps?"

"Inspiration... I'm a songwriter. Or I intend to become one. I wanted to take this summer to like, live adventures, you know? Go and see the world. Get out of my comfort zone. And… this was the best I could do", she looks down.

"Wow. Intense", Cory seems really interested.

Before he says anything else, it's her time to ask, "What about you?"

"Long story. Short version: boy leaves home looking for freedom and ends up working as a waiter in a little town to pay for college. But hey, he's happy. He's building a life for himself. And he never looks back. Not ever." Cory looks up at the sky and smiles, and Taylor can see he is so proud of that boy. "Would you play one of your songs for me sometime?"

She nods, because of course she would. In fact, not only does she want to show him her songs, but she wants to write one about him. She smiles, hiding that from him, because that's too goddamn precious. Because maybe, and only maybe, she has just found her inspiration.

"And what do you write about mostly?" he continuous.

"Well", she smiles and looks down, 'cause that is just too obvious to even be a question, "love."

And when Taylor Swift says _love_, she means every bit of it. Because Taylor Swift _loves_ love. There is absolutely nothing in the world that she finds more fascinating. She is in love with love. It is her most intense relationship, the most heartbreaking one. She falls in and out of love, again and again, because she _loves _it. She _loves_ the trap, the sweet poison. It's like a drug, her greatest passion. She can never get enough of it.

And Cory Monteith, for her surprise, might be the only person who kind of _really_ gets it. Although she doesn't know it yet.

"Well, everyone writes about love. Every piece of art, a song, a picture, a book, I don't know, everything, is made, ultimately, for the sake of love, isn't it?"

"Of course. That's why your question was so silly", she laughs.

They just keep silence for a moment, cherishing the sounds of the lake, the sounds of the summer. Capturing the moment.

Then he talks again, "So, if you write about love, have you ever been in love?"

That is a rough question, she thinks. "I have. But there are so many types of love, right?"

"Yes, there are", he looks _really_ interested in her now. Not that he wasn't before, she could tell he was, but now, they're kind of seeing each other for the first time, "have you found your favorite one yet?" they're just playing around, teasing, seeing how the other reacts, "What love do you love the most?"

She just laughs, 'cause the conversation has turned into some really weird metaphysical shit, but she loves it, she's always wanted someone to talk about these things like this. "I guess I'm still trying to figure it out."

She gets up, runs to the water and takes off her shoes. She starts walking around the lake, and he looks at her for a moment. A beautiful girl in a beautiful white dress who looks just so beautifully happy right now. And then he sees it. Like, _really _sees it. He is going to fall for her. Sooner or later, it's going to happen. And he still doesn't know her really well, but he feels, and hopes, that that girl is worth falling for. So he smiles, gets up, and follows her around the lake, in a beautiful, beautiful summer day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun is going down when he takes her home and they say goodbye. Taylor immediately goes upstairs and grabs her guitar. She tries different chords until she finds a melody that matches what she just lived that afternoon. For her, sounds are like images, only better. Then she starts drawing words in a piece of paper. They don't make a lot of sense at first, but, after a while, she thinks she has four solid lines. She takes her guitar and starts singing the lyrics she just came up with:

_You were in college working part time waiting tables__  
Left a small town, never looked back_

She stops and smiles proudly. She likes it.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

She playes those lines over and over, trying different sounds, different melodies. She doesn't go any further with the lyrics that night, but she doesn't need to: she knows she has something good. She has found a story, if she is going to be lucky enough to live it. She's just going to let the song write itself.

And she can't wait to see what the next line will have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

After the lake, the days go by so fast. Cory takes Taylor to a few places in the area, and they spend a lot of time together. Two weeks later, there is no doubt that he has feelings for her. And it's okay, 'cause she's great, and it's fun, and new, and exciting. And right now, driving around town with her in the middle of the night… it just feels so good.

Cory gets out of the road and stops the van in front of a big green field. They lie on the grass and Taylor turns on the radio. A Tim McGraw song is playing.

"Oh my God this is my favorite song!" she says.

"Never heard it before. Who's singing?"

"Really?" she looks actually kind of angry, Cory thinks, "Tim McGraw?"

"First time I hear that name."

"Well shame on you, Monteith" she says, and she gets up. Then she starts dancing to the music. It's a thing she does, he has learnt. Spontaneous dance parties.

He stares for a moment and just admires how charming she looks dancing in her dress under the moonlight. Then he gets up and starts dancing too, imitating her moves.

Taylor laughs so hard she almost falls when she sees him _trying_ to dance. Because he really can't. It's like watching a baby giraffe learning its first steps. A disable baby giraffe. Which has been shot. It's really funny.

So there they are, making weird moves and weird faces, Mr McGraw playing. After a while, they fall on the grass and laugh. Hard_. _

Cory looks at her and yes, yes she is beautiful, yes he is feeling fucking butterflies right now, yes this is such a perfect moment he can't believe it's happening to him. After a couple of seconds he realizes he's looking right into her eyes, and her into his. And _wow_, 'cause it doesn't feel awkward, or weird.

She turns her head to look up at the sky and says something about the stars.

"The way your blue eyes shine puts them to shame, you know?" he says, and he doesn't even know why he's saying that, but he is. She looks at him, kind of confused because of the unexpected compliment. She's blushing.

"That's a lie" she smiles.

Time freezes for a moment, until she lies down with him, resting her head on his chest. And oh boy he wants to kiss her, and oh boy she's so hot, and he's gonna start getting hard just for being so close to her. But he decides that'll have to wait, 'cause there's no chance in hell he's gonna screw this up. He doesn't even put his arm around her, he's that scared.

So they just stay like that, without saying a word, looking at the sky, the best country hits of the past decade filling up the night.


	6. Chapter 6

They are driving to Shreveport, a bigger town half an hour away from Bon Temps. It's a rainy summer day, one of those that Taylor loves so much. There's something about the way the street looks when it's just rained, she thinks. As if everything was just washed away, and all that's left was pure, and fresh, and true.

She opens the window and extends her arm. She starts waving, moving it up and down, feeling the wind in her hand. Cory's talking, but she's not listening. She's a little off. Tony called last night. She didn't pick it up, but still. That's probably something she should tell Cory, the fact that she has a boyfriend back home, but she's not ready to tell that story. And, truth be told, she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to be that person right now.

She turns her head to look at him. He's got his eyes on the road, one hand on the steering wheel, the other running through his hair. She smiles, 'cause until now she hasn't realized how much she wants him. And now, she wants him bad.

They arrive at the parking lot of Arlene's, Cory's favorite café in the area, which looks way more sophisticated than Sookie's. The pavement's still wet when they get off the car and, judging by the clouds in the sky, it will probably rain again later; and harder this time.

They sit in a table by the window and order two cappuccinos and some pancakes. The place is beautiful, Taylor thinks. Still mall-town-ish, but cute.

"You've been quiet" says Cory, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry… just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"What were you doing?" the coffee arrives – wow they're fast –, and his face lights up. He loves coffee.

"Just writing" she takes her cup and starts drinking. Now she gets why he said he loved that place; that cappuccino tastes like heaven.

"Like, songs, with the guitar? What about? Our date?"

"What date?" the _heaven_ burns her tongue. She makes a weird face and puts the cup down. He laughs.

"The other night. When Tim McDonald and stuff. Looked like a date to me" she's acting like her tongue had just burst into flames and he can't stop laughing, "are you okay?"

It takes a few seconds for her to recover and answer, "…agh, yes. McDonald?"

"I'm kidding" he smiles, "but it was a date, right?"

"Well, I don't know. Doesn't seem like a date if McDonald was invited."

"Ha. So, this is our first date, then."

"I suppose it is" she smiles at him and tries to drink without setting fire to her mouth again.

They talk about a lot things while enjoying the coffee. He tells her he's studying to be a teacher; she tells him she just wants people to sing her songs someday. He says Vancouver is his favorite place in the world; she says she loves Nashville and wants to see LA. He's afraid of spiders; she hates insects of all kind. He loves snow; so does she. Blue's his favorite color; red is hers. He once had a dog named Derek; she loves _Grey's Anatomy_. He has cried watching _Game of Thrones_; she cries with every episode.

When they're returning to the car, the sky breaks with thunder and it starts raining. A lot. They run to the vehicle and Taylor waits for him to open the door, but, when he's getting the keys, he comes up with something better.

"I wanna dance with you" he screams, so she can hear him over the sound of the water falling and crushing on the pavement, "on our first date!" his wet smile shining now more than ever.

The rain is messing up her dress, her hair, and it's just plain silly to start dancing in the middle of a parking lot in the middle of a freaking storm, and people are going to think they're crazy, but she actually feels like doing it. She feels like doing it for him, 'cause he makes her want to dance in that freaking storm, and because she's trying this new being-brave-and-fearless thing. So she runs to him, takes his hands, and begins to move – these classy, simple waltz moves everyone knows. He doesn't step on her feet more than three or four times, and sometimes even manages to take her hand and make her turn, so it doesn't really go that bad. It's the best thing she's done in a while, she thinks. Not to be cheesy but, it's kind of magical. They laugh hysterically with every turn. She almost wants to start singing _Can I have this dance _from _High School Musical_, but she resists the urge.

Eventually, both of them soaked to the core, the water running down their faces, he gets closer and presses his forehead into hers. They stop dancing, staying like that for a moment, heavily breathing, only now feeling how wet they actually are. She knows what's coming next, and she should feel guilty, 'cause she's not a cheater. Though it's not that simple, but… still, she's not a cheater.

But she wants it. She wants it so bad. 'Cause her old self would run away now, being too afraid of going for what she wants, like she's been all her life, but she's not like that anymore. Now, she's fearless. So she doesn't waste another second, and reaches for Cory's lips.

The kiss is wet, _obviously_. It starts as something sweet, naïve, unexpected, and turns into a ruthless battle to see how much water they can drink from each other's lips. Kissing turns into sucking, sucking turns into biting. At some point it's like the rain makes them angry, so with every new drop they become insatiable beasts, itching for more. It's flawless, it's strong, it's brave. It's fearless.

When they separate 'cause they can't hold their breaths anymore, they rest their head in each other's. When their eyes meet again, something's as clear as the recently washed pavement: they need to get in the car right now, and drive to his motel room.


End file.
